Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 4 - Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US).
Cranky Bugs is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Thomas (Strasburg RaIlroad Version) as Thomas's Engine *Polar as Percy - (Crash Bandicoot and Polar are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy) *17 (Mount Rainier Scenic Railroad) as Percy's Engine *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon - (Both pompous and proud) *Agent 9 as James - (Both vain) *Spyro as Duck - (Both Western) *Hunter as Henry - (Both wise) *Cranky as Himself *Strasburg Good Wagons as Foolish Freight Cars *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Alec Baldwin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Crash Bandicoot and Polar enjoy working at the docks. They like the sea air and the sound of the gulls. (Crash Bandicoot and Polar are driving their two engines with some goods wagons) But one day, the two friends were feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky, and this was his first day at the docks. *Cranky: You're useless little bugs! *Narrator: He called from above. *Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines, the I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Crash Bandicoot: (grumpily) Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: Our engines always arrange our freight cars like this, and no crane has ever complained before. *Cranky: Well, I'm complaining now. *Narrator: And Cranky banged his load down on the quayside. (Crash and Polar gasp in shock and speed away) Later, the two characters met Sgt James Byrd and Agent 9 and told them about Cranky. *Sgt James Byrd: Cranes are airy-fairy things. They need a lot of attention-like me, in fact. *Narrator: Said Sgt James Byrd. *Agent 9: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view *Narrator: Huffed Agent 9. *Agent 9: He's high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and baking sun. then he looks down and sees you two little characters being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Narrator: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. *Cranky: Come on, come on, push those trucks closer to me. *Narrator: But Polar was too upset to concentrate that he pushed the freight cars too far. (Polar's engine pushes the freight cars) *Polar: Ouch! That hurts! *Narrator: Poor Polar! Then Cranky laughed and played a joke of Crash. *Cranky: Push your trucks onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. *Narrator: So Casey did. But Cranky left the loads beside the trucks, not in them. *Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. *Narrator: Complained Cranky. This mix-up caused confusion and delay. Commissioner Gordon was most upset. *Commissioner Gordon: Crash and Polar, this new crane has an important job to do. I've heard that you have not been helping him today. You will go to your house and consider how you will improve yourselves tomorrow. *Narrator: Now Crash and Polar were upset, too. (Crash and Polar take their engines to the sheds and house) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the characters were trapped at the docks. *Spyro: We're sure to be safe in this shed *Narrator: Said Spyro. But he was wrong. The characters had no idea that they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. (The characters scream in terror when they spot the ship) It was out of control and running around, straight into the sheds. (The ship bangs into the shed and sends Cranky falling down) *Cranky: Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! (falls to the ground and hurts himself) *Hunter, Agent 9, Spyro, and Sgt James Byrd: Heeeeelp! *Narrator: Called the characters from inside the shed. *Cranky: I can't. *Narrator: Called Cranky pathetically. When the storm was over, Commissioner Gordon rushed to the scene of destruction. *Commissioner Gordon: Crash and Polar will help you. *Narrator: He called to Cranky. *Commissioner Gordon: And then you can help the engines. *Cranky: Oh, please hurry! *Narrator: Cried Cranky. *Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Commissioner Gordon: So it was you! *Narrator: Murmured Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner: I owe those engines an apology. *Narrator: Crash and Polar soon came to the rescue. (Crash and Polar on their engines race to the rescue) And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last the the characters were free. *Sgt James Byrd: Oh, thank you *Narrator: Said Sgt James Byrd. *Sgt James Byrd: What would I have done without you? *Cranky: Well, I had to be rescued before I could help you. But I never thought it would be by a couple of b-b- *Narrator: Cranky was about to say bugs, but then quickly corrected himself. *Cranky: Er...small characters. Thank you. I'll never be rude again. However, you two mites are in my way, so move over. *Polar: Pah! (feeling angry) *Narrator: Said Polar. *Polar: He's back to bugging us! *Crash Bandicoot: (shocked) Whoa, Polar don't move! Your engine's still attached to Cranky! (Polar's engine pulls Cranky again) *Narrator: But it was too late. (a goofy holler is heard from Cranky when he falls to the ground) Cranky still looks down on the two little characters on their engines, but ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mites, because he knows they may bite back. Category:UbiSoftFan94